


起飞

by BDHXHX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 补档……原始发布日期：2015/6/20





	起飞

**Author's Note:**

> 是2015年的文嘞……高中生胡言乱语  
> 未完成

6.20更新

 

Will昏迷的时间并不长。伤口的疼痛自然足以把人痛醒，但是把他从意识深渊里拉出的却是青春期后就再也没有遭受过的煎熬：Will在身体内部剧烈的变化中醒来，花了好长一段时间还是找不回四肢的控制权。

他想用手捂住脸，因为他确信他能在汗水里找到某种盐涩的液体，它的出现大概是荷尔蒙喜欢开的小玩笑，也许又不是。

但Will挪不开手，生理本能让他的手保护性地放在自己的腹部，但并不完全是因为伤口；唯一一次的热潮经历没能给他提供多少经验，他的父亲在发情期刚开始时就给了他抑制剂，Will根本不知道热潮期的狂热能和内脏损坏的痛楚有的一拼。

Will僵硬地挺着身体，感受着液体缓慢地从他后穴流出，他不年轻了，热液的量当然不会太多，但也能够让他有种失禁的错觉了。  
可是让他难堪的不是这种失去控制的渴望，而是自己本能收紧肌肉的反应——他的alpha把他教育得太好了。Will闭上眼睛，在荷尔蒙营造的幻觉世界里他能听到某人温和的命令。

“William，不要让它流出来。”

他徘徊在那些可触的回忆和不可触的假想里，在幻觉里他疲软的双腿被医生拉开，alpha独有的粗大的性器再次进入了他，把之前射出的液体顶向了更里面。Will懒得阻止他，毕竟Hannibal总会在事后给他喂下避孕药。

开始只是全根没入的小幅度摩擦，然后是逐渐失去控制的顶撞，Will不明白为什么这次Hannibal可以体贴地照顾到他的每个要求，比如说能伸出手来抚摸Will哭泣的前端，褪去人皮的怪物在做爱中总是喜欢掌握一切，但就算是要满足Will那也要按照Hannibal的方式来，而不是像现在这样按Will的节奏来。

Will最后呜咽了一声，在不存在的alpha的信息素迷雾中射了出来；他明明只是在热潮期的幻觉里迷失了而已。他睁开的眼睛里全是泪水，现在他可以用手捂住双眼了，下半身的骚动已经平息，不知出于什么原因他的发情期就这样短暂的结束了。

他在高潮后的快感余韵和莫名的恐慌中大口呼吸，为发情期的omega准备的病房墙壁都是由柔软的特殊材质制成的，他的声音被吸入其中，有瞬间他还以为他还躺在Hannibal那间大的没有必要的房间里，听着自己的喘息被四周稀释，而Hannibal会在下一分钟回到他身边，用双唇用舌尖给他喂下那颗裹着糖衣的毒药。

 

“Will Graham先生？您现在应该进食了。”  
病床上的人把视线从床尾的栏杆上拉回，然后移向她。

病情和与外界隔离让Will看起来有些苍白；但不是那种纸一样的素白，而是那种墙壁粉的脏白，让人看起来难受。

一个重伤的人在这种时候该让别人产生怜惜感，但Beth现在只想催他吃点东西然后出去，她也不知道那种排斥感是从哪来的，也许是因为现在整个房间都有Will散发出的信息素气味，而独自度过热潮期的omega的信息素闻起来总是绝望的。

他们对视了几秒，然后Will很听话的低下头吃了起来。他吃的并不多，但是Beth也没有强迫他，哪个被alpha抛下的omega都会是这样的，被关在病房里一段时间，接着要么被人说服走出去，要么就在生理本能中毁灭自己，就现在的样子看来Will大概会是前者，毕竟他没落下那片抑制剂。

Beth在Will进食的时候观察着他，这无法克制，外界关于Will的言论铺天盖地，是个正常人都会好奇。

和记者们说的一样，Will的下巴上有着对他的第二性别来说明显过多的胡子，配合上那头乱糟糟的卷发Will看起来更像个Beta，就是这样FBI才会聘用他，把他推到Hannibal身边，把开膛手的案子引成了带着点什么颜色的——

像是听到她的心里说的话一样，Will看向她：“他不是我的alpha。”

“……抱歉。”Beth猜想自己的表情也许太明显了。她心虚地走过去收拾好盘子，迅速逃出了病房。

远远走离那扇门后Beth捂住了嘴巴，她确信自己能在休息间隙和同事有不少谈资了，那个食人魔居然没有标记Will！

 

Alana在Will转移到普通病房的时候才来找他，准确的说，是转着轮椅来找他。

早晨的阳光从玻璃窗外透进来，追逐的脚步停在Will的病床边，Alana和Will都被困在阴影中，彼此看不清楚另一方的表情。Will还是拒绝眼神接触，但是Alana明白那躲避的双眼里都藏了些什么，后悔、羞耻、逃避，不会再有别的了。和往常一样，Alana是那个先说话的人。

“Will，你不需要感到愧疚……当时是我太信任他了。”Alana轻轻拍了拍自己的腿，“医生和我说坚持复健训练下去我还能站起来，但在那之前我都得坐着轮椅活动。他们告诉我你的伤口已经结疤了，你也愿意自主进食了，我很高兴。”

她把轮椅向Will移得更近了些，Will张开了嘴，长期没和人交流让他说出来的话听起来怪怪的，他轻声说：“我很抱歉。”

她想握住他的手，但最后还是双手握紧放在了大腿上。

“我之后会搬到别的地方去，也许是回到我表亲住的地方，然后在那里定居一段时间。”Alana闭上了双眼。“再来见你之前我和她通了电话，她告诉我她很乐意接纳我。”

“那很好。”Will说。

随着太阳的升起，徘徊不敢向前的自然光线最终也还是攀爬到了Will的身上，他依旧是用被子遮住胸口以下的身体，暖意绝大多数不是阳光提供的，他甚至觉得被照到的地方有点冷。他多久没有出去了？

“那你呢，Will，你接下来想怎么办？”

“我不知道。”

Alana松开手指，它们现在颤抖得厉害，紧靠在一起只能让她进一步失去掌控的感觉。Will看上去远比她冷静得多，但那也只是因为他始终没有正视她。

“Freddie来找过我，她问了那天晚上的一些事情，但我忍不住叫她滚蛋。我不想提及那件事，从现在到今后都不想。”

“那你以后还会回来吗？”

Alana有些惊讶，她沉思了一下，然后握住了他的手：“我向你保证，有朝一日我会的。”

Will朝她露出了笑容，Alana也回以微笑，尽管他们都知道这是谎言。

 

Will最近会解开衣服扣子，望向那团包裹住伤口的白色纱布。现在这个房间里没有钟表，而最开始的隔离病房没有窗户，他不能通过窗外的颜色深浅判断时间；从那时起他就失去了计量时间的欲望，Will不知道自己看了多久，直到Beth给他递上纸巾。

有时候给他递纸巾的是Abigail，在那些难以入睡的夜晚里，那个女孩会坐在Will身边，他们有时交谈，多数是针对某个医生的嘲笑。

“你觉得他会在床头柜子也藏着刀吗？说真的，他对刀的迷恋真是超出了一个医生和厨师的职业需求。”Abigail用双手托住下巴，少女有姣好的容颜，那双狡黠的眼睛里没有Will的倒影。

“喔，你知道的，他吃人，砍断那么多骨头需要好工具。”Will说，“还有我见过了，他的床头柜子里没有刀。”

“我打赌他会觉得你哭起来比较好看，”她伸出手给他擦去已经干掉了的眼泪，“但是我更喜欢你笑的样子。”

于是Will朝她微笑。

然后在某一天，Will醒来时看到了新的客人。西装革履的男人坐在他的对面，他戴着和Will一款的黑框眼镜，但是男人不怕和他对视。男人长着一张大众脸，手里还拿着磨破的公文包，像任何一个在早晨自己起床的普通白领。注意到Will的视线，男人扶了扶眼镜。

“你好，Will，我是FBI的调查员Henry。我想你知道我为什么会在这里。”

“为了Hannibal对吧？”Will不无嘲讽地反问他。

“没错。我们有线索表示Hannibal已经逃去了欧洲，他已经犯了新的案子，可我们对他的行程掌握却越来越少。在他畅游完欧洲前我们必须抓住他，所以我们希望你能加入我们的调查。”Henry耸肩，Will觉得他整看起来像是电影里那种会放跑罪犯的FBI调查员。

好吧，Will他自己就真的是一个。

“我已经被曝光了omega的身份，按照大众标准，我是不应该参加司法工作的。”

“这你不用担心，我们会对外宣称你已经退出了，我们甚至能给你拟造踪迹。况且不选择继续追踪他，……你也没什么地方可去了。”Henry欲言又止，Will知道他不愿明说的是什么，omega们通常在成年后就会寻找到庇护所，多亏了抑制剂，工作的omega现在多了些，但那是在未被发现的前提下，Will很难有机会再工作。

当然满脑子都是罪犯的思想也不怎么舒服，可和被锁在家里比起来，Will更愿意选择前面那种生活。除此之外，他内心深处也希望能再见到Hannibal，有些事情他们必须结果。

正牌调查员起身离开，他把文件夹放在椅子上：“那么我把资料放在这里，里面还有医生给你的诊断报告。”说完又指了指门外，“外面的观察人员在你出院后不会再跟着你，如果你想再联系的话，打诊断报告上的电话。”

那个破旧的公文包被端正地放在椅子中央，表皮的棕色和整个房间的设备颜色搭配格格不入，Will很难不注意到它。虽然有很多小动作，但Henry在整个谈话过程中都是面无表情的，这显然不是协商，他们迟早会让Will答应。

他开始怀念Alana了，那个温和的Beta在不可抵挡的现实面前给他的安全感比某人多得多。

 

Jack从来没有来看望过Will，于是他主动去拜访了。

那个护士给了他送花的建议，躺在床上的Bela说那束花看起来很美，守在一旁的Jack对她的话表示赞同。

 

6.28更新

Alana在Will出院后打了通电话，告诉Will他的狗狗们在他长时间的住院期间已经被送去了别的家庭寄养，好让它们不被前来破坏的愤怒的人们吓到。

她委婉地描述了下那些用油漆喷上的标语（“Will，你还记得Abigail的家吗？”），并表示负责守卫的警员们已经修复了屋子，而且大家也逐渐遗忘了那里，Will仍可以考虑回去。

这情况不难预料到，要是行动成功了，报纸上对Will的描述就该是“Will Graham the Hero”，而不是富有攻击性暗示的“Chesapeake Ripper's wife”，在威胁面前，人们往往了忘记最好的应对是考虑如何进行自我防护，而不是责备本来没有就义务去保护他们的人。

但Will还是去了那片树林，他熟知通向那座小小房子的道路，他也知道透过不齐的树枝他能见到一艘臆想出的小船，那总能让Will在独自开车回来的傍晚感到平静，但他没有走进去。

这所房子早就被Will自己和Hannibal毁掉了，因为那天晚上无论命运女神的纺锤偏向了哪边，金线的轨迹只能盘旋向上，没有任何人会有退路。

而且Will明白，尽管中途会与他人的有纠缠、分离，所有人的命运之线都会奔向死亡，在那之前的羁绊不会让轨迹方向改变。

 

Will在回到旅馆前买了份报纸，仔细看完后他发现所有的版面上都已经找不到关于Hannibal的报道了。

“Freddie没有找过我。”

在旅馆房间里你总是找不到足够的光源，Will暗暗咒骂着，一边认命的放弃寻找台灯去洗手间查看诊断报告，一边回答跟着他靠到墙上的Abigail：“她一定来找过我，但是找不了。隔离病房她当然进不去，住到正常病房的时候也只允许那个omega护士进来。”

“可是你今天出院了，还自己开车到了Wolf Trap……我觉得Freddie肯定又在犯罪揭秘网上发什么东西了。”Abigail好奇地歪过头，和Will一起读那份诊断报告，她也是omega，当然知道这份报告的重点在下半部分，而在看完那几行字后，她不安地闭上了眼睛。

那消息对Will的身体来说自然是好事，但对于Will的追捕来说就太糟糕了。

她想了想，还是决定岔开话题：“Hannibal也认为Freddie很粗鲁，所以他才会在你假装杀掉Freddie的时候托付你他自己给不起的信任，不是吗？”

Will没有回答她。他坐到床边，从公文包里拿出了笔记本电脑开始搜索某个网站，和Will预测的一样，在Hannibal逃离Baltimore后Freddie就复出了，那个以夺人眼球标题为特点的网站上多了不少文章，最新的一篇是关于Will的。

第一张配图是Will独自走出医院时的疲惫模样，第二张则是他站在树林间的小道上，后面则是他在卖报纸、看完后马上把报纸丢到垃圾桶里，然后走进旅馆门口的特写。Will不知道自己的脸色看起来如此低落，完全符合Freddie用深红色标出的大字：“特别探员终于和食人魔分道扬镳，罪恶感更胜旧情难了？”

粗鲁。Will首先想到这个词语，然后他又想起以女记者恶劣的性格，她写出的东西应该更加偏向于Will对Hannibal念念不忘——Henry的承诺已经开始生效了，FBI在把舆论引向排除干扰的那边。

Will爬上了床，靠在床头看资料对他而言比较舒服，因为一般看到后面他都会在层层幻觉中选择马上入睡；活跃过度的大脑会欺骗五感，若是只沉在梦境中受到的伤害倒会更少。

即使是在逃亡中，Hannibal依旧会为了他执着的优雅，把他认为可鄙的事物转化为更美丽的东西。Hannibal有他的美学，那是在不可估量的阅读和积累的基础上诞生的，所以Will有时也得承认那看起来是很美的，比如说那个端正地坐在站台椅子上的女人。

她穿着朴素的衣服，但是从她身上你能感受出多年贵族淑女训练的成果，那种气质即使在死后也不会磨灭。Will难以想象这样的女性会做出让Hannibal侧目的粗鲁事情，她显然和表面的Dr.Lecter是一类人，并且那是发自内心的。

也许就是因为这样，她的内脏才被从身体一侧全部取出，被气味芬芳的花朵替代。

他再掏了掏文件夹，没有别的案件资料了，看来Hannibal的欧洲之行还算愉快。

 

“你的预约还有十分钟。”Hannibal说着，用手扶住瘫倒在办公桌上的Will的后背,帮他坐起来。

Will咬紧了嘴唇，刚才的性爱中Hannibal把他的腿拉得太开，站到地上的时候他只觉得像是踩在了棉花里根本站不稳，幸好医生及时接住了他。Hannibal扶着Will，小心地把他放在椅子里，然后才满意地坐到对面的座位里。

“那么你现在还有什么想谈论的吗，Will？”

穿戴整齐的医生询问他的病人，除了额头散落的几根金发，他身上一点也看不出刚才在情欲里挣扎的痕迹。但Will可就没这么淡定了，他还在调整呼吸，从喉咙里发出的声音带着点气音：“你记得那个求爱礼物（court gift）吗？”

在治疗中他们仍在玩着好医生和不见起色的病人的游戏，在曲折的试探中交流信息似乎很合Hannibal心意，对Will来说这也是掩护他谎言的最好时刻。

“当然记得。”

“我隐约觉得那是……不正式的。”Will垂下了眼睫。这句话是真的，他的父亲在很久之前有和他讨论过求爱礼物，具体内容Will已经记不清楚了，但深层记忆在提醒他这样的追求步骤是不正确的。

Hannibal挑了挑颜色极浅的眉毛：“你的感觉是正确的。”

他靠在了椅背上，双手交叉放在膝上，Will知道这是Hannibal愿意给出自身信息的标志。

“我的父母是来自古老家庭的人，他们一生都在遵循过去的规则，而在那些规则里有说一位alpha如果想要追求一位omega，他得先向那位omega的家人送去求爱礼物，家人认为得体之后才能转交给omega，让omega决定是否接受追求。”

“我记得你提到过你有个妹妹，我想她应该是omega？”

Hannibal顿了顿，继续说了下去：“是的。因为家族和omega身份，我的妹妹在很小的时候就收到过求爱礼物，在那时我的父母决定把转交权交给我。它本就该是用来表明alpha能为伴侣提供保护力量的，所以那些礼物都非常珍贵，我记得有许多镶满宝石的小东西，还有构造精巧的机械鸟，我在阳光下递给她看的时候它们都在闪闪发亮。但是比起那些价值连城的礼物，她更喜欢我给她在沙地上画的图案。”

他在谈起和Mischa有关的记忆时表情总会柔和下来，这是Hannibal最接近人类的时候，但也是Will最警觉的时候。Will的共情能力告诉他Mischa大概就是一切的起源，她就是Hannibal思维茧的核心部分，可是Hannibal从未让Will了解更多，他自始至终都只是在流露对Mischa的喜爱，过去究竟发生了什么Will不得而知。

“……你有个深爱你的妹妹。”

“是的。”Hannibal轻叹，然后又把话锋转向了Will：“那么如果你就是那个被仰慕者，你会愿意接受这样的求爱礼物吗？”

Will把自己投入了那片深红的领域，唯有这样他才能让Hannibal彻底地相信他。在埋葬了情感的血潭里他自己看起来如此虚弱：“我想我也许会接受，如果我接受了那个人的话。”

 

 

Will觉得那只在周围翻箱倒柜的手大概不是自己的；汗液浸透了Will的衣服，让他行动的时候笨拙无比。他的意识站立在梦境和现实的交界处，Hannibal庞大的书柜矗立在他前方，可是Will要找的东西只能在旅馆房间里找到。

Will焦急地四处乱摸着，暖黄色的灯光不能提供什么明亮，只有在Will稍微清醒点想起那张纸还被放在架子上的时候他才停下了无用的搜查。

他跌跌撞撞地冲到洗手间里，那张报告被压在未开封的剃须刀下，稳稳地在那里等着他拿起。

白纸黑字再清晰不过，病人？Will Graham，第二性别？omega，是否已被标记？否，是否具备生育能力？是，是否出现热潮期异常？有，病人出现准备期热潮。  
准备期热潮只有在渴望被标记的omega身上出现，他们用这来抓住某个强大的alpha，出现的原因有生理也有心理，但多数是心理原因。

这段文字和那张诊断一样被Will背得烂熟，在Henry离开后他马上就打开了公文包，Will还躲在车里再看了一遍，Abigail陪同的时候已经是第三遍，现在看是第四遍，不会再有错了。

镜子里的人浑身湿透，盗汗把这个人整个都毁了。Will两手都撑着洗手台，他觉得这时候放手他一定会站不稳，可是他必须做，那件事必须做。Will伸出右手摸向自己的后颈，长长的卷发完全盖住了那里，谁也看不见Will摸到的圆形伤疤——那是一圈齿痕。

Hannibal Lecter当然标记了Will Graham，那标记也许不完全，但Will永远都得留着它。

 

远处的城堡颜色灰暗，多年来败落的痕迹从它身上一直蔓延到铁锈的大门前，主人的姓氏在尘埃下沉默不语。Will把视线从身旁的野草上收回，它们几乎与人同高，但没能遮住他的身影，他是枯黄画布上的一个污点，这地方不该被打扰。

Will是来寻找Mischa的墓碑的；FBI那边毫无进展，Will只能考虑从起源开始寻找Hannibal的踪迹。要找到Lecter的城堡并不是难事，Hannibal没有说谎，他的家族确实很有名望，这样的背景即给了他很多，也让他失去了很多。

找到了。”Will低语，那个被刻刀深深凿入的名字就在他面前。

“这里没什么线索。”Abigail小声说，她翻墙的动作远比Will轻巧，在Will到来之前她就已经在旁边等候了。Abigail没有招呼Will，原因他们两人心知肚明。

“这里是他思维殿堂的地牢。”Will喃喃道，“污水的臭气时常从这里透出，他无法阻拦，只能从旁边的通道绕过。但是多个世纪以来，致死疾病都是从这些地下角落传播的，被污染的空气在这里积郁，迟早会到达他的殿堂主厅。”

“疾病？”

“他会被抓到的。对Hannibal而言算得上致死疾病的大概是失去自由。”

“我不明白了，”Abigail看向他：“难道我们去找他就是为了抓住他吗？”

"那还能是为了什么呢？Abigail，他干了很多那样的事情……甚至你也受到了伤害。"

“Hannibal离开了我们，可是他许诺了我们一个地方，一个只属于我和你的地方。"

"Abigail，“Will摘下眼镜，他知道道别的时候到了。少女脖颈上有道正在裂开的痕迹，那痕迹还在不断扩大，暗红的血液将要喷涌而出。

"那个地方只能属于你，而且也只能由我给你。这里已经是我能找到的最好的地方了。"  
"我明白。"

倒流的血液终于还是流出了，Abigail捂住自己的脖子，这次Will没有帮她。她似乎还有话要说，但在不可阻挡的时间面前，她只能用嘴型和Will说了"再见"。

 

Henry打电话来的时候Will正在处理尸体，把两具尸体都摆成设想的样子确实要花点时间，本来按照计划他这时候应该在飞回美国的航班上了。

等第三阵铃声响起来时Will才能空出手去接，不出意料的Hannibal又有了新的展览品。Henry语速很快，Will只能模糊地记住那个地名，等他搜索那个音节时他才意识到了那个地方的特别之处。

那是Hannibal思维殿堂的前厅。

 

Will来得太晚，前来取证的警察和法医都已经走了，只有那颗畸形的心脏还屹立在中央，静静地等着Will来认领它。

这毫无疑问是Hannibal给Will的第二份求爱礼物，一份最能表达Hannibal目前心意的礼物：他在不满。他在等着Will找到他。Will简直都要嘲笑前心理医生的过度情绪化了。 

油脂制成的蜡烛还在燃烧，烟火的气味和肉类特有的腥味交织流动，可是Will突然什么都闻不到了，他的腺体开始发烫，小腹也感受到了疼痛，再这样下去抑制剂很快就会失效，Will绝望地意识到，因为Hannibal一定还在周围，他的身体对他再诚实不过。  
Will飞快地奔向地下洞穴。

"Hannibal！"Will大声呼喊，他只走了几步就停了下来，体内的异样让他没办法继续移动，只能扶着墙壁呼唤Hannibal。他又喊了几声，没有脚步声。Will靠着墙坐下，准备期热潮过后他就得面对真的热潮了，如果不是Hannibal而是别的人发现他后果会不可挽回，但在抑制剂作用下Hannibal不一定会闻得到Will……

"Hanni——"

在Will拼完那个名字之前他就被捂住了嘴，他敏感的脖子上能感到有什么东西在戳入，至于那是什么他无法计较，因为镇静剂扩散得太快了。

 

蛇类在吞噬掉猎物之前会用身体用力缠住猎物，然后猛然张开血盆大口把那生物吃掉，无论它看上去有多可怜。Hannibal不是冷血动物，他的血管里流淌着温暖的液体，但他对待食物的方式有时和蛇并无差异，尤其是面对愤怒的猫鼬时。

Hannibal把手指探入发圈的缝隙，沿着汗湿的痕迹一路摸过Will的头皮，然后温和地按压起来。

住院加上奔波让Will的头发摸起来不那么舒服，可在乳液的帮助下也变得十分顺滑，Hannibal认为这种柔软的感觉值得再多享受，但眼下快点清理好Will更重要，于是他不舍地从浴缸里掬起水冲洗掉那些泡沫。  
Will对Hannibal嗅觉的质疑完全是错误的，身为alpha，Hannibal本身就占有五感上的优势，更不用说对他自己所有物的识别了。

Hannibal深吸了一口气，在清洁用品的气味中他能闻到一股香味，Will从来没有完全停掉抑制剂，所以之前Hannibal闻到的Will的信息素都是过淡的，根本不像现在这样甜蜜。Will的信息素闻起来像是熟透的苹果，腐败的成熟从他身体里慢慢溢出，只是点点青涩的部分还未剔除干净，而Hannibal很愿意帮他一把。

Hannibal本打算和Will一起逃到意大利之后再标记Will，等Will体内的抑制剂完全退去后Hannibal就可以彻彻底底地占有他，这样做极有可能让Will怀孕，况且在自己的领地标记omega几乎是每个alpha不能违抗的本能。

他看向Will的胸膛，那里有明显的肌肉的线条;尽管有肌肉撑起了轮廓，Will的胸部仍算不上饱满，男性omega多数不会有太大的胸部，除非他们进入了孕期，Hannibal已经开始期待见到那里涨起的样子了。

镇静剂的作用过去之前抑制剂就会完全耗尽，在Will清醒的时候Hannibal就会标记他，占有他，让他留下。

高跟鞋的响声让Hannibal马上从沉思中脱出，他从容不迫地起身正对Bedelia，冲她露出了抱歉的笑容："Bedelia，我恐怕我这几天不能陪你共进晚餐了。"

在镜子里他的成像是那样奇怪，没有胡子，一点都没有，上次他看起来像这样还是中学时期，在海水里的倒影比镜面里的更模糊些，让他看起来没这么幼齿。

他身后的男人也很奇怪，男人把刘海放了下来，平日里顺顺贴贴的头发也有了凌乱的趋势，男人看上去也年轻了不少。

Will还没想过年轻点的他们相遇会是怎样，不过肯定不会是和现在一样：Hannibal从镜子里给了他个虚伪的笑容：“欢迎回来，Will。”

“你也是，Dr.Lecter。”

他们是在洗手间里，从台上的剃刀来看好医生刚刚给他剃了胡子，正在给他洗去脸上的泡沫。怎么来到这里Will不在乎，他死死看着镜中的Hannibal，感情沿血液奔腾延伸，从心房发出有力地输向身体各处，愤恨必不可少，惊喜倒占了最多。

整个空间里都是信息素的气味，和Hannibal预计的一样，Will已经完全进入了热潮期，只是计划里Will应该在他的床上醒来，而不是在还没收拾好的洗手间里。

“那么Will，告诉我，你愿意接受这次的求爱礼物吗？”

Hannibal伸手握住了Will的下巴，强迫Will在镜中和他对视。Will抖了一下，他还有神智，Hannibal也看了出来，Will现在做的任何决定都只能是他自己的意愿。

事实上也不完全如此，Hannibal也停用了抑制剂，alpha攻略性的气味腐蚀着Will的呼吸，从鼻腔沿喉咙一路通向肺部，把他的内部完全搅乱，不用看Will也知道自己的下半身已经湿的一塌糊涂。

“我……我愿意。”Will说，如果在此时他认真考虑自己的动机是什么他就不会这么干脆，但现在他更乐意说服自己这都是因为该死的AO配对，该死的合理。

Hannibal露出了真心的笑容，然后吻住了Will的嘴唇。现在的Will是苹果味的，和他的信息素一样，偏爱肉食的Hannibal也不得不承认这颗果实味道出奇的好。Will的双眼里已经失去了太多神色，热潮期的效应暴露无遗，Hannibal有些不忍地闭上了双眼，却在口腔里更加放肆地扫荡过探员的内里，用牙齿含住Will的下唇用力吮吸。

即使再爱惜那些香甜的津液，Hannibal也没有办法全部咽下它们，在意识到错过太多之后Hannibal终于放开了Will，他低下头亲吻Will发红的耳后，然后抬起Will的脑袋，仔细舔过探员干净的下巴，刚清理过胡茬的部位尝起来有点苦，但是荷尔蒙让和Will有关的一切都变得美好起来，不，Will本来对Hannibal而言就是最佳的盛宴。

Will呜咽着，他全身感觉火炭一样滚烫，就算有Hannibal的抚慰也不能缓解，“结，”他恳求那位不紧不慢地吮吸他脖颈的alpha，“Hannibal，结。”

“嘘，我珍贵的男孩（my remarkable boy），让我们去床上。”

 

洗手间就在主卧里，他们的移动时间不久，但在Will的感官投映里这几乎是和独自在隔离病房里度过的那几天一样漫长。

在那里他什么都没有，没有抑制剂，也没有能够照顾他的人。Will有时会控制不好自己omega的那面，Hannibal曾告诉他顺应本性也能算作坚强，他也确实相信了，那是在Hannibal暴露出他的本性之前。

在监狱里Will做到了他活过的三十多年来最好的控制，他甚至能够在出狱后利用这种属性获得了Hannibal的信任；想到这里Will的身体开始发抖起来，可惜他还是失控了，预备期热潮就是佐证。他做不到。

至于现在更不用说了，Will连站都站不起来，只能由Hannibal抱着去床上。

但一切感觉都很好，有个血统纯正的、强大的alpha在给他提供照顾，Hannibal甚至能标记他，一劳永逸，Will再也不需要用抑制剂掩盖自己——安全，Will在这个熟悉的怀抱里感到了安全。

Hannibal在Will的大腿内侧摸了一把，然后向他展示手上沾满的热液。那些液体仍在源源不断地从Will的后穴流出，Hannibal从自己的手指上得到了它的味道，他看着Will的眼神更像是要吃了他而不是要照顾他。无论如何，Hannibal叹息着解开了自己的皮带，把自己挺立许久的性器前段引到了Will的穴口，接着没有半点犹豫地推了进去。

Will发了痛呼，哪怕是身处热潮期，Hannibal的性器对他而言也难以承受，通常来说这时的omega不需要任何润滑，但不是每个alpha都像Hannibal这样大的：“停下，停下，太多了！”

Will哭了出来，他努力放松的内壁根本容不下那根一直向前的硬物，他慌乱地伸手摸向两人连接的地方，他以为Hannibal已经快要推到底了，可Will的中指伸直都碰不到分身的底部，这不可能合适。

他们之前不管怎样Hannibal都会给Will做好润滑，因为那时的Will还没有热潮期，所以Will从来没有这么确切地体会到Hannibal的巨大。Hannibal以前给他塞了几根手指？三根？四根？

似乎也被Will过度的咬紧所困扰，Hannibal皱眉退了出来。他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，Will的热潮当然对他也有影响，只不过常年的狩猎让Hannibal对这些占有和摧毁的情感有了足够的熟悉，在Will完全放松前他能保证自己不造成太多伤害。

在Hannibal进来后就一直在最大量分泌热液的后穴空虚得发痛，Will的双手绞紧了床单，刚退下的热度在现在上升的更高了，Will能感到他的小腹在抽搐，还好Hannibal很快就把手指插了进来。

Will却几乎要把双眼瞪出来了：三根手指是比之前的alpha性器好受多了，但它们不断弯曲要把热液带出的动作足以让Will收拢膝盖就这样射出来。

Will的性器还被冷落在下腹，他想自己抚慰几下，可Hannibal只用一只手就把他的两腕都按在了床上。Hannibal看上去也不好受，可他还是耐心地用手指开拓甬道。

他以外科医生的精准用无名指指尖稳稳按在了Will的前列腺上，然后抓住Will眼前发白的机会更向前探去，直到指根也没入了欢迎的洞穴中。Hannibal开始转动手指，小幅度地搅弄内里，等着Will适应好。整个过程中他身下的omega都在发出欢愉多过难受的悲鸣，Hannibal只是专注地看着Will那张满是汗水和泪水的脸，他的猫鼬在恐惧时总是这样。

而蛇类在愤怒时会突然露出尖锐的獠牙，它会飞出去咬在猫鼬身上，把毒素注入猎物体内。

确认Will已经得到足够润滑后Hannibal才用手指上的热液擦好自己，然后托着分身把自己送了进去。这次Will几乎能把Hannibal带到底端了，多余的热液从穴口边缘被挤压出，让人尴尬的水声不久就被拍打声盖过，肉体间的碰撞发出的声音更为响亮。

他们的身体再契合不过，Hannibal基本没有碰过Will身体的别的地方，光是靠后面的刺激Will就已经在某次过深的冲撞里射了出来。要是愿意Hannibal可以坚持很长时间，但现在看来到达热潮期顶点的Will快要晕过去了，在这时成结对Will而言最容易接受。

Hannibal在抽动中逐渐放开了拘束Will的手，将omega修长的双腿折向胸前：这个体位最适合成结。

Hannibal的结已经开始膨胀了，随着每一次下身相迎的动作Will的呻吟声都在变调，“标记我，alpha，标记我……”Will含糊不清地说，快感像潮水漫过腰际一样让他全身发软，Will只能任凭Hannibal掐住他的腰做任何事情，不管是将臀部都打得发痛的动作还是把坚硬的结挤入无力承受的甬道Will都只能接受。

Will拱起腰部，视线里的所有东西似乎在融化，他自己也是，唯有Hannibal的接近能固定住他的形态。男人汗湿的额发挡住了眼睛，有瞬间Will从那双地狱通道里看到了怜悯，然而下一秒Hannibal的结就在他体内完全打开。魔鬼最终低下身来，一边温柔地舔舐Will湿重的睫毛，一边把结推向更里面，用涨起的结碾压Will前列腺周围，然后等着过量的精液洗刷过那个甜蜜点，让Will扭动得更少些，届时他只能抱住Hannibal的脖子缩紧脚趾。

Will确定自己发出了拒绝的声音，一股一股的填满让他感觉喉咙都在发哽，所幸他本来就已经踩到了意识的边缘，摇摇欲坠。  
在难以形容的满足和眩晕中Will喊出了某个名字，他的omega腺体有股剧痛，但从伤口渗入的物质让他感到安心，身体的不适似乎都被稀释了。

疲倦在现在也变得诱人起来，Will合上眼睛，他最后明白的是在掉下悬崖时没有人接住他。

 

7.4更新

 

有一瞬间，Hannibal知道Will已经摆脱了热潮期。他可以从空气中闻出，也可以从Will的反应中看出:Will把自己的挎包丢在了地上。  
Hannibal同样知道为什么Will这么紧张，他刚结合的伴侣一定发现了那包里什么都没留下，Hannibal解决了那些东西，除了关于他的文件，它们现在正躺在某个抽屉里。

而且Will正穿着Hannibal的衬衫和裤子。

他们身高差不多，但Hannibal有宽阔的肩膀，所以那件衬衫Will穿着还是太松了，袖口都快能遮住手指。Will瘦了很多，他的腰放开裤子放了一长段，青紫的痕迹能被窥见一些，过大的衬衫也不能遮住。

Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇。

Will转过身，关好衣柜门。他看上去很疲惫，他应该如此，情欲耗尽了他所有能量，Hannibal就是为此才走上这里，想告诉Will早餐已经准备好了。Will又开始出汗了，Hannibal可不想放过这个机会。

他靠近Will，渐渐缩短距离直到Will的背撞在衣柜上。如果那是Hannibal办公室里的梯子Hannibal就可以将Will的一条腿抬起，然后从后面狠狠地插进穴口里，Will会尖叫，抓住梯子两侧像是没有别的东西能够支撑住他一样。

但这些都是Will了解他之前的事了，那之后，就像现在，Will只是冷静地和他争论。

"我以为你给我准备了衣服？多粗鲁啊，Hannibal。"

"事实上我有准备。只是我曾经想过你只穿着我的衣服会是怎样的。"

"所以你创造了机会。"

Hannibal微笑。"我总是这样的。"他的手滑向那条岌岌可危地挂在Will腰间的裤子，沿着空隙一路摸到后腰，那里啃咬的痕迹还很新。"你比任何人都更清楚这点，不是吗，亲爱的Will？你奔向了我一次、两次、三次，可是我会毁掉第四次机会……"

他低下头舔了舔结合印记，沉稳的话语更像是命令:"因为我还没打算原谅你。"

 

7.16更新

 

笔和纸面摩擦的声音盖过了呼吸声，也盖住了Will用手捂起的哈欠声。摊开手掌的时候Will隐约能闻到橙汁和小麦粉混合的清淡甜味；他用另一只手擦了擦眼睛，持续四天的热潮期经历让他现在只想躺在床上什么也不干，哪怕那种行为会遭到Hannibal的嘲笑——他下意识看了眼Hannibal，年长男人仍沉浸在书籍和笔记中，对Will的小动作一概不理。

他给Will提供的早餐称得上友善，没有任何肉制品，只有面包和果汁，尽管他自己的盘子里摆了明显过多的培根。

双方都清醒的初次谈话以Hannibal的威胁终结，之后Hannibal给Will找出了适合尺码的衬衫和裤子，他甚至还在Will换衣服的时候离开了房间。在Hannibal愿意的时候他会是个不错的绅士，他会在Will醒来之前就清理好一切，给Will的伤口擦药；他还会在沙发上放好和衣物一样柔软的毯子，这样Will就可以在他工作的时候缩在毯子里睡觉，可惜跟过来的时候Will选择了坐到办公桌旁边的椅子上。

就目前来说，Will相当后悔这个决定。沙发正对办公桌，但距离够远，只要他朝里面睡Hannibal就不会看到他的脸。那里还拉起了遮光窗帘，落地窗透进来的光亮不会打扰到他；Will现在还没睡着大部分得归功于闭起眼后的滚烫明红的视线。

要打发时间可不容易，Will试过分析事情，可他的大脑拒绝运转，甚至到了哪怕那里没有味蕾他也能尝到苦味的地步。房间里的东西看久了也无趣，没有云的天空也只能和窗外的建筑沦为摆设之一，他最好还是去睡一觉。Will本来打算在Hannibal暂停的时候走过去，他可不想打断Hannibal的工作，但医生一直都没停下，Will发现他记录下的不只是文字，还有花纹。

“你到底在干什么？”

“做演讲的准备。有人对我担任现在职位的能力感到怀疑，所以几天后我要给所有评定人做演讲，打消他们的犹豫。”

“他们居然没有认出你是谁。”

Hannibal挑眉，他放下笔，十指交叉，然后再次开口。

“FBI的档案是没法给你太多信息，但你的共情能力没让我失望过。告诉我你的设想。”

如果Will的眼镜还在的话，他们现在看起来会更像第一次见面那样：并排坐着的受难之人和发难之人，不过立场稍微对调。

“你顶替了某人，进入这里的资格是那个人给的。”

这显而易见，Will可没忘记来到这里前他们路过了多少大厅，他们所在的建筑不会是只为了居住而造，从规模和装饰来看它更像是宫殿。

“既然没人发现他被替换了，那么他资质不高，甚至会是恶劣，这样才会有一点没用的名声。所以才会有人质疑你的能力。”

“正确。”

“你杀了他，不是因为他行为粗鲁，是因为他精神领域的粗鲁。你一定吃了他，也许还有他的妻子？”

“正确，他的诗集毫无天分，他的妻子是位美丽的淑女，但也仅限外表。”

“你杀了她不只是为了消灭线索……你也有一位女伴。”

医生看上去并不惊讶：“正确。Will，你怎么知道的？”

Will沉默了许久，设想早已成形，睡神对那些流窜的念头无计可施，他只能如实回答。

“你需要我的替代品。”

“非常好。”Hannibal夸奖他，然后看了下表，问了Will最想回答“是”的问题：“我现在需要去找些工具，还要准备午餐，你要不要小睡一下？”

Will点了点头作为回答。他走向沙发，躺下来实在太舒服，就算毯子沾满了Hannibal的气味他也可以无视，但几分钟后他尴尬地发现自己已经睡不着了。

 

7.20更新

 

他脱下鞋子，木地板上有藏在巧妙角落里的灯光照映出的雕像影子，他们的影子和正主一样棱角分明，有些被做成动物的样子，Will在行走的时候不会避开那些尖尖的兽角，毕竟干净的道路和危机潜伏的道路踩上去都是一样的，为它们提供显形可能的地面从这里光滑平整到屋子的每个角落，就像还没杀掉他的Hannibal那样暂时保护好他。

画像鲜有表情，对出逃者的旅程既不送上祝福也不阻拦，他们保持着几世纪前被画师要求摆出的威严姿态，偶尔有几个长者对他皱眉，逃犯的肚子里还塞满了现任宅邸主人为他提供的食物，为了减轻脚步声，逃犯的喉咙里满是因紧张泛起的酸味，紧闭着嘴只能让他自己尝到更多味道，味道来自他的身体内部和主人注视着他吃下去的每样事物，也许长者们能闻到一点，在他转回原地的时候他们更加生气了。

“你迷路了吗？”

Will停下脚步，他转过头，发现有个金发的男孩坐在风景画边，男孩有Hannibal的金发和尖锐的颧骨，要不是他的瞳色和Will一样Will几乎要把他当成年幼的Hannibal了。男孩的年龄大概在七八岁，手上的画纸和铅笔正适合他的年龄，在这样的天气里孩子只穿着小件衬衣和马甲，一名小绅士，Will想，连好奇的神色都收的很好。

“是。”

他承认。那幅风景画特地用窗户边一样的画框围了起来，里面是佛罗伦萨某个美好的晴天，Will记起自己走过的每扇真实的窗，画的风景正和外面的景色一模一样，他猜测这是过去某个主人挂在这的，这条走廊大概处于建筑物偏内的地方，于是他给自己虚构了一个四处通向外界的幻觉。Will不怀疑这个孩子也是他为自己创造的幻觉。

孩子递给他一张自己的画，上面的线条还算整洁，因为只有一支铅笔，孩子想办法地形象画出他看到的东西，要是有了蜡笔他就能用棕色的火柴人代表Wil了。当然他画的也是火柴人，只是火柴人有顶着一头乱七八糟的波浪线。孩子用L字代表走廊拐角，火柴人面临着许多L，波浪线又将L连接起来，孩子在波浪线的末端打了叉，只有一条直线通向一个矩形，一个小小的钩正要被孩子画上去。孩子清了清嗓子，他靠在墙壁上，头微微侧着望向假窗里的砖红色建筑，然后再望向把画递回给他的Will：“你知道怎么走了吧？”  
逃犯冲他挥了挥手做告别，他的鼻翼开始抖动，信息素铺成的指向标在地上浮现，他不去想那个孩子出现代表着什么，牢狱之灾已经够他头疼的了，他的伴侣的手臂比真实的栏杆更让他惧怕，无形的锁链还在他身上叮当作响，骨头间的氮气被挤出，咔咔声不时冒出。

和Hannibal通知他的一样，他确实是要出门——Will把手搭在把手上，门轻易地被他打开了，门缝里透出的风让他的脚有点冷。Will这时候才穿上鞋子。门没有锁，骄傲的怪物认为他不会逃走，Will也知道他逃走后再被抓到的下场会是什么，标记只是肉体上的印记，教科书上吹嘘的精神连接完全是暗示被标记者服从的谎言，Hannibal承认了他还没原谅Will，吃掉伴侣对他而言不是难事。

他走了出去，贪婪地呼吸每一口自由的空气。小睡给了他点活力，但和走出牢笼带来的比起来差的太远。他现在该走到人多一点的地方，没有抑制剂也没关系，Will知道自己的信息素里混入了Hannibal的气味，没有人会对他下手。

他没走多远就见到了一家咖啡馆，透过玻璃窗上贴着的图案他发现里面似乎坐着不少人，他舒了口气，把手搭在那扇玻璃门上。门上的人形倒影狼狈不堪，在发现自己推不开后倒影看起来更加恼怒，“不，”他低吼，可不管他用多大力气屏障就是不会移开。他把两只手都压了上去，他好像明白了什么——打开保险的声音从他身后发出——他回头，Bedelia就站在他身后，她几乎要抓不紧手上的枪，但枪口一直对准他。

“Graham，走过来。”

“你有钥匙，把它给我，你也可以和我一起走。”Will努力让自己听起来没那么绝望，他手上摸到的还是那扇打不开的木门，他仍未摆脱Hannibal的兽夹，有力的自我欺骗里装不下第二人，他最后还是被现实抓到了。

“上一次我想救某个来错这里的人的时候，Hannibal当着我的面砸开了他，你真该看看他那时候动手有多快。那个人你不久前应该还见过。今天不会是你的幸运日，这只是他让你活动的第一天，他很快就会找到你，比那些警察快得多。”

她听上去和他一样害怕。

“在你还被关在精神病院的时候我们就见过了，那时候我和你说过我相信你，我还警告过你Hannibal有多危险，而你告诉我你早就知道……你觉得他现在还会在你我面前披着人皮吗？相信我，Graham。”

这座监狱着实没什么人，Will唯一的狱友有时还得兼职看守，看守比他印象里还瘦了点，抓住时机他能把枪抢过来，但看守刚刚通知了他他的出狱日，那个日期可不是今天。Bedelia把他带到了一个小客厅，他们面对面坐下，他一动不动，她去拿了酒和杯子，也不管他是不是要喝两杯都倒满。

“从Baltimore到这里的旅程如何？”

她放柔了语气。发现Will一口未动后Bedelia直接拿着瓶子喝了起来，酒精和Will的表现让她安下心来。

“不怎样。我选的都是半夜出发的飞机，机舱里满是陌生人的呼噜声。”

“我的好一点，只是Hannibal一直坐在我身边。”

说完后她又喝了一口，这次她灌进去的量可比一杯多得多。Will意外地从她身上找到了Beverly的影子，她们都既不是他的朋友或心理医生，但他愿意和她们说的话比那两者都要多的多，Alana是最接近他朋友的人，但那种信任很快就变味了，他更喜欢Beverly和Bedelia这样可以放心倾诉的存在。Will又开始哈欠连连，身体在情绪的极端变化后他就会这样被疲惫冲刷，如果他那些皮毛柔软的朋友还在的话他也许能睡着。他向Bedelia摇头，示意自己现在还不需要再次躺下。他想谈话。

“我的前上司在我去探望他的时候鼓励我来找他，他没有明说，但我能从他的每句话听出来，你也见过他，他总是有种能强迫你按照他的想法动起来的能力。于是我出院后就去了立陶宛，然后FBI告诉我这里有具明显是他的处理风格的尸体，再然后我就坐在这里了。”

“你的路线我都知道，Hannibal一直在关注你的去向，我们最近的话题几乎都是关于你的。”

她犹豫了一下，Will不想使用他的共情能力去猜测她会说什么，他就那样等着，像他在机舱里等着着陆通知那样暂时放空。

“他对自己的爱意有所疑惑，我告诉他认识对另一个人的感情的最好前提就是分离，在你到来之前他认同了我的观点，他还承认了他从你身上感受到了爱。但爱和愤怒不可相互抵消，他对你的背叛心存怨恨，我问起他他怎样才能原谅你的时候他说：‘吃掉他’。”

Will不知道怎么接话。女医生再倒了次酒，这次杯子的分界线只卡在三分之一处，水平的界面随着被摇晃的动作泛起波纹，他有点头晕目眩。

Bedelia意味深长地看了他一眼。

“我还告诉他，恋爱向来不是平等的，两个人同时注意到自己的爱意的事从未发生过。”

 

7.30更新

 

除开陪Hannibal工作，Will清醒的多数时间都花在了探索屋子上，他的幻觉在之后越来越真实。他很少撞见Bedelia，他们见面要不是在餐桌上，就是Will撞到她和Hannibal交谈。Will想过偷听，他确实听到过几句，直到有次那个男孩踮起了脚尖小声告诉他Hannibal可以闻到他；他是个好心的孩子，是Will在幻觉中唯一信任过的人，在真实环境和记忆宫殿交叠的地方男孩会悄悄站在Will的身后，在Hannibal把话题引向伤害Will的方向时男孩会轻轻推他的肩膀，把Will推回现实。

现实同样危机四伏，可是在Hannibal和Will共享的记忆宫殿房间里Will更容易受伤，他们在那里焚烧Will的钟表，撬开Hannibal藏着情感线索的柜子，鹿角遍地丛生，一不注意Will就会被Hannibal推到锋利错杂的尖端上。

男孩出现后Will再也没被幻觉里的Hannibal谋杀过，餐刀都会被男孩收起来，还有半边身子探出书柜的书，最后是Hannibal。Hannibal最后甚至不会在Will的幻觉里出现了，和Will一起探险的只剩下男孩。

可是男孩和现实的Hannibal不能同时存在，Will只能自己面对Hannibal看似简单的关怀的话，Bedelia和他的治疗（“心理医生也会需要心理医生。”Hannibal说，Will听出了他的不满）没有新的进展，他和Will一直保持着普通朋友那样的距 离，除了晚上他们会睡在一张床上，不过床够大，Will有时会可笑地觉得他是出差不得已在别人家借宿，不过只有在Hannibal的身边他才会一夜无梦，每次起床都像几个世纪没睡那样不愿起来。

他没看到Hannibal放松的表情。

Hannibal从演讲回来的那个晚上Will才第一次明白了男孩和他有多像，从长相到移动的方式，还有向Will展开的微笑。他们的笑意也存在眼里，那是真心的笑容，狩猎者和他的小随从都心满意足，Hannibal还保持着他出去的样子，男孩的外套却沾满了血，吸收效果良好的布料沉甸甸地压在他的肩头，一滴红色都没滴下。

男孩马上又从Hannibal背后离开了，他们的同时出现太短暂，Will肯定这次男孩不能帮他什么。Hannibal走了过来，距离从五步到一步，到他们肩膀相靠，Will始终站在原地不动，但他没有面向Hannibal。没有用，Hannibal在窗户的倒影里抓到了他。

“晚上好，Will。”

“晚上好，Hannibal。”

“我的工作完成的效果不错，从现在开始我们不用担心搬家的事了。”

“你从没让我担心过，你有能力获得这个职位，而且你也有能力杀掉那些不赞同的人。你刚才就杀了一个。”

“人们对特殊地位的争夺自古就存在，我们脚下的宫殿由阴谋家们建立，他们的画像现在还挂在墙上，失败者只能以文字记录，句子里他们的名字被写在胜利者后面。即使在在现代文明中我们的争执也有流血的结局，在非战争年代这种结局大量减少是因为社会能提供的东西非常多，它的庞大容得下各类利益冲突。但有些人的渴望是常规不能满足的。”

“把满足你的谋杀欲望与人们的相处法则相提并论……我们的社会就是因为限制欲望才能存在，限制无处不在，我们都深陷在这个体系中，有些不遵守行为是必须受到人们的排斥的，否则稳态无法维持。不管那个人怎样躲避影响也会传到他身上。”

“你认为我的行为会毁灭我自己。但是Will，我亲爱的Will，你什么时候又开始认为我是这个体系中的一员了？”

“人们不会因为驱除了一些就放弃找到潜藏在他们中的异类。你会被抓到的。”

“你在期待它的实现。”

“是的。"

接下来Will不再说话，因为身体的动作占据了他所有注意力，雄鹿冲破窗户向他袭来的时候Will的手里有枪，但让他杀掉敌人的是他的拳头，黑暗中Hannibal被他击打的皮肤也可以看得出血管爆裂的乌青色，Will的全身都都浇上了愤怒，他在情绪中消失，唯有敌人呼吸停下他才能重新成为Will Graham。

他现在的动作也很快，同样充满力量，但被他暴力推倒的Hannibal是真实的，骑在他身上的Will再怎么发出动物一样的怒吼和攻击Hannibal都能压制住，那些对于杀戮的指控可以饶恕，只要Will被他反压倒在地上的时候再挣扎一下就可以，他的伴侣和他一样凶狠的黑暗面Hannibal还没看够。

Will没让他失望，在Hannibal用体重压住他，抓住他的手腕，用双腿限制住Will的下身的时候Will还在动作，抑制剂早就全部从Will的身体里排出，作为omega这样反抗自己的alpha实在难得。在扭打的亲密中他们都已经勃起，爱意和恨意经过神经传达的结果几近相同，两者叠加后反应更加猛烈。

Hannibal把膝盖挤到Will的腿根用力顶撞，换来了Will更多的咒骂和痛呼。

共识在Hannibal压下身体用自己的硬物摩擦Will的的时候快速达成，Will再也说不出有意义的东西，他的扭动也停下了，只有在Hannibal放开他手腕在他耳边低吼解开腰带的时候才重新动了起来，给Hannibal一拳和粗暴地拉下他的拉链比起来后果成效似乎更明显，Will结合标记处又被咬破了，Hannibal像吸血鬼进食那样吮吸Will的伤口，然后舔舐Will张开的嘴唇，他的omega不能尝到他喉头的铁锈味实在可惜。但舌尖送进去的唾液也该带了点甜味，因为Will的手一下就僵住了，不过他已经做得很好了，他们的性器都已被释放出，难耐地指向小腹。Will指缝的前液还没滴落干净，把两人的性器抓在一起的时候几乎把Will的手粘在了上面，让他难以动弹，不，Will看向身上的人，让他难以继续动作的原因分明是Hannibal。

 

8.8更新

警告:并不夸张但还是有一点的male lactation

 

他还是动了起来，用掌纹摩挲光滑的柱身，心脏抽动的和手上感到的血管奔流的节奏有几次几乎同步，然后马上被其中一人的低喘打乱。Hannibal一手撑在Will肩旁，一手握住他的脸擦开他唇边的液体，它们从高温的皮肤吸取热量，在蒸腾中加入气味海洋，Will闻到了血腥和果肉表面溢出的浓香，还有他用手压榨出的石楠味和另一股信息素的味道。

他用右手继续在下部动作，左手向上用中指食指夹住更为饱满的顶端，在敏感的连接处加大摩擦，拇指模仿口交时的舌头在冠沟处滑动和堵住出精口，等Hannibal不能忍受的时候放开顶部，让新喷出的小股白液润滑柱身。浓郁的新裁开的书本的木香味差点让Will直接缴械，他曾在病房的幻境里着迷地寻找更多他的Alpha的气味，但没有哪个记忆宫殿的房间能储存这么多。

“呼吸。”

Hannibal出声提醒他。他把脸贴在Will的胸口，隔着衣服他都能闻到下方新鲜的乳香，Will平息时间过长的胸膛不断在他喷出的鼻息中送出更多，但要品尝现在还为时过早，在以后他总会让Will坐在他膝上主动提供。只是在Hannibal抬起头之前Will撑起的胸部肌肉就把他自己的乳头和Hannibal抿紧的嘴唇距离压缩至零，他于是不再拒绝，扯开衣扣追随着Will的呼吸频率吮吸起来。

Will的回应比Hannibal所做的激烈得多，他重新用双手环紧了两人的根部，照着吞吐的动作上下撸动几次后放开了自己，然后专心用手指环绕着Hannibal成结的地方放松和按压；做的时候Will知道自己没被插入的穴口也在收紧，渴望手上变硬胀起的结能限制它的动作。

可是已经太晚了，在伴侣的乳汁和对结的刺激下Hannibal很快就完全成结，要进去结也不能塞进Will的身体里，这样的认识把Will逼上了顶峰。Hannibal在嘴里尝到了他的释放：Will射出来的同时他的乳头也分泌出了最后的少量乳汁。

这回Hannibal没有跟着Will一起高潮，他等到Will释放得半分不剩后才用手领着自己的性器埋在Will的后穴里，他的前进毫无阻挡。手能做的和被肉体包围的舒服比起来相距甚远，他射得一塌糊涂，硬邦邦地卡在Will身外的结给了Will一点安慰，在他的alpha漫长的射精过程里他又硬了一次，但最后Will在Hannibal的抚摸中软了下去，餍足的情绪也许可以作为解释。

 

8.22更新

 

Hannibal把他带回了房间，然后在床上用热毛巾清理了Will的身体，Will躺在自己常睡的那边，任Hannibal隔着毛巾温和地碰触他，只是在Hannibal想把他翻过来清理他身后的时候拍掉了Hannibal的手。Hannibal无声地离开了，回来的时候他给了Will一杯水。

Will没有和他道谢。

"你已经很久没有惊恐发作了，"

Hannibal用担忧的口吻和Will说。他关掉了床头的台灯，在黑暗中Will通过床垫的凹陷判断Hannibal也上了床，而且还在向他挪来。他现在有种肌肤相贴的冲动，把这念头实现会毁了Will Graham。

"你的身体情况和我遇到过的病人相差太远，我想我们明天该去找位医生，正好我的同事和我说过某个值得信任的人选。"

他在说谎。Will是被操了，是被咬出了伤口，但他没失忆，他记得自己胸口反常的酸痛，他的小保护者已经被发现了。Hannibal分明知道是怎么回事，只是他想要更多的观众和Will鼓掌恭贺，和雄鹿炫耀他们巨大的鹿角一样，Alpha们觉得让Omega受孕是件不得了的事。

"我来这里多久了？"

"两个月零三天。"

沉下的部分慢慢向他靠近，Will想象自己躺在他的河床上，从森林深处浸出的水正在河道上旅行，很快就会到达这里，水流够大的话他也能跟着远航。男孩也躺在他身边，Will不想让他加入，他小小的身体会被河水淹没，他会被河水谋杀。而Will想救他。

"我会和你去看看。"

"Hannibal，"他又说，"你想要Mischa回来，我想要Abigail回来，如果这里有半步可以走回过去，你不会走完你计算的路程，但你可以离目的地更近半步。我会走，但是你会走出去吗？"

河水漫过Will的额头，腥苦又沉重。突然有东西把他托了起来，他的桨已被丢弃，船也搁浅在岸上……Hannibal的胸口贴到了他的后背，他环住Will的腰，刻意避开了那道狰狞的伤口。

"我会。"

Will侧头，男孩也在这艘新的船上，他看起来像是睡着了，呼吸极浅。快醒来吧，他真诚地许愿，然后和Hannibal以及水里慢慢死去的自己说了声谢谢。

 

9.3更新

 

那只全白的猫把爪子伸进玻璃门和门框的缝隙里用力一推，门轻易地滑开了，它又后悔地看了眼自己的肉爪，它后悔用这么多力气了——Will轻易地读出了它的想法，他忍不住发出幸灾乐祸的气声。猫小步跑到了他坐着的椅子旁，生气地朝上看两眼还不够，它开始绕着Will转圈想挠一下这个嘲笑它的家伙，但最后好像想起了主人的命令，只好停在桌子底下干瞪。

矮树抱不住的阳光把木桌暖得舒服，Will在桌面上乱敲一通的时候想到如果这桌子也是玻璃做的，从上往下看他展开的手掌就能假装在抚摸生气的猫。它的长毛看上去比狗狗们的还要柔软蓬松，只是他可不擅长对付猫，乱摸上去他不敢保证不会被咬一口。

但他真的太想他的狗了。

Will把椅子往后挪了挪，他弯下腰，带入了自己迎接每只狗狗回家时的状态，露出友好、安静的神情，说些鼓励的话语：“没关系的，”他说，“我刚才不是故意的……如果有下次，我帮你开门。”

作为私人医生的猫，它一定也见过Will这样和它说话的病人，听懂的几率很大，Will满怀希望地看着猫凑过来，它迟疑地嗅了下Will，然后就不动了。那看起来实在太像Winston接受道歉的样子，它张大嘴咬过来的时候Will还在犹豫是不是真的要从耳朵摸起，完全忘记了这是他惹怒的猫。

“停下！”

它的主人怒气冲冲地喊道，和Will说话时慢吞吞的Dr.Bloom在这时动作得也很慢，他走到事故现场的时候猫都藏起来了。“你没事吧？”Dr.Bloom只好转头问起Will，后者告诉他他没被咬到。

“这就好。它最近接触的人少，容易暴躁。”Dr.Bloom解释道，“我已经准备退休了，你和你的伴侣是这几个月来唯二的陌生人。”

他们开始退回屋子里，Hannibal现在就站在玻璃门后，脸上有设计好的喜悦之情。

“我把注意事项和你的伴侣说清楚了，他听到那个消息很开心，但很克制，他只是继续问了还有没有别的情况……非常绅士，不是吗？”

“确实。”

他感觉他不是在评论他的伴侣。Hannibal握住了他的手，和Dr.Bloom点头而笑，他拉住Will让Dr.Bloom走在前面，然后把十指紧握形成的锁稍微解开，灵巧地在亲密贴合中检查了一遍Will的手，确定没事后才重新扣上它，到门口时私人医生特意看了眼。

在Hannibal领他走入街道前，Dr.Bloom最后叮嘱道：“请允许我再提醒一次，这些都是男性omega会有的正常反应，不需要药物治疗，但如果一个月后还这么严重你们得来找我。”他的脸上充满了善意的祝福：“希望接下来的七个月都没必要这么做。”

“我明白。”他和Hannibal异口同声，说完的时候Will往旁边躲了下，但在之后的路程里他无意识地歪向了Hannibal，他在想的还是他被送走的朋友们，他什么都没发现。

 

10.3更新

 

他们的归程和来时走的不是一条路，Hannibal开始把他带往漂亮的小道，游客们往往会被两侧的建筑吸引住停下拍照，步伐没有停过的人也不会特别留意旁边似是与他无关的家伙，昂起的头颅在地上投下枯萎的向日葵的圆影，Will在这些向日葵中寻找熟人和警察的影子，他们生气勃勃，特意晒黑的脸上有吸收来的喜悦，有的注意到了Will，他警惕的样子让他们低下了满是籽粒的花盘打量了下，在Will路过后他们可就不管了。阳光下发生的新鲜事还多着呢。

对Will而言，新鲜事少而无趣。路上他确实看见了一个警察，那警察还向他点了下头，Hannibal在这时突然问他他张长的头发要不要理一下，还有他新生的短而刺人的胡茬，下次出门他可以带Will去订做新的衣服，那个店主人总能给出有用的外形建议。

他站在路边，在一辆红色的小汽车开过去的时候凑到Hannibal耳边，温柔地告诉他去你的，小汽车的车身在Hannibal眼里慢悠悠地开过，红色的痕迹一直留到它被摩托车撞歪，骑手身下血潭的颜色Will在第二天的晨报上才能看到，警方把地上溅出的痕迹和车子分别拍了照他才能分出它们。

 

“真是不幸。” 

切菜的时候Will听到Hannibal这么说。他抬头，看到Hannibal正在柜子里找东西，整个背部都对着他，他低头，看到被切开的西红柿整齐放在一边，刀则在另一边准备再切开什么。Will计量了一下直接把刀投出去的距离，现在拿的刀太重，最好还是餐刀……有把餐刀就躺在水槽里，看起来Hannibal刚才忘了把它收起来。这种局势作为给他表现顺从的鼓励有点太过了。Will开始洗下一个西红柿，他可以等洗完了东西才把餐刀拿起来，装作想重新洗一次然后就把它放回去。

如果他想玩游戏，Will不介意和他玩上一局，只要能有可以发生“意外”的机会。

“不幸时常发生在我们身边。”

“骑手是位女性，我似乎看到了她的丈夫和儿子，儿子和父亲一样高大了。在事情发生前我看见儿子在朝对面的路用力招手。这让我想起了我以前接待过的一个病人。那个年轻人由他的父亲带来，我看出了他处在在一种焦虑的狂热里，他痛苦，他在思考一件伟大的事，并且不愿放弃。”

我讨厌这个游戏。Will嗯了一声，表示自己还在听。

“最后我只好把他介绍给另一个心理医生。几个月后他和我在路上相遇，看起来精神很好，然后他在下个街区被抓获：他爱上帝，而那个教堂有个募捐盘，上面写着‘把你最好的东西献给主’，于是他把他母亲的头切下来放在盘子里。”

“我们会在无意间伤害到我们爱的人，这种加害程度可深可浅，加害人事后也各有反应，但伤害一定是存在的。”

“伤害还可能传递下去，受害人会报复。爱着上帝的孩子是他的母亲创造的，他从小就被母亲带去教堂，在家里也时刻向主祈祷，Will，他的童年没有轮船，没有旅行，他只活在母亲描述的荒地里。”

“Hannibal……”

“你见到木椅上的女士了吗？她对我很有好感，谈起你的时候和儿子们一样单纯，而你现在站在这里，和母亲们一样全身僵硬。如果她当着你的面说出来我想你会羞愧得马上离开佛罗伦萨，我同样感到了冒犯，因为你在我的思维殿堂里游荡，你就在我的精神体边看我用打字机记下话语和阴谋。你当时看上去很受伤。”

Hannibal走过来帮Will关掉水，他早就洗不下去了。Hannibal从背后用手臂把他困住，撑在案板边的手掌张开，盖住了刀柄。Will在他怀里转过身靠在他的胸口上，里面运转的心脏发出鼓声，节奏稳定，Will想起铐住他的无形的锁链，在哪里走动他都能听到它们哗哗作响，频率和鼓声完全相同。他吐了口气，然后退开，用右手猛地扎向Hannibal——没成功，当然，Hannibal立刻抓住了他的上臂，但他也成功了，他的左手把餐刀送进了Hannibal的手掌，在食指和中指的连接处刺进了台面。

“真的我在这里，Hannibal。你在思维殿堂里看见的人是不是已经被你关进了某个房间？”他压住餐刀，血流的不快，但他会让它流得久一点，“他阻止不了你，但我可以，你把我关在这里也无济于事。”

“我没有把他关起来，他自己选择了离开。我知道你是不可控的，我爱你的所有，这个也不例外。”

Hannibal用完好的那只手捧起Will的脸，在脸颊处亲吻一下。

“我伤害到你了，你也已经伤害了回来。我相信有天你会亲自在我的思维殿堂里出现，我们的心灵可以相连，那会成为我永生的时刻。到那时你会坦然接受我不会停下的事实，至于现在，我想你还先是把餐刀洗好，我们等下会有新的客人。”

 

10.24更新 

 

“大仲马告诉我们，秋天里炖清汤，加只乌鸦进去，原汁的味道会大大改善，因为那时的乌鸦靠吃桧暑植物的浆果长得很肥*。” 

Hannibal边说着，边把主菜端到他面前，Will发现那只是一盘肉，坐落在深色装饰菜中的羽毛暗示了被整齐切割的生灵的身份，它的残尸肌肉鲜明，Will能想象出它曾经饱满的羽翼和栖息的枝干，还有那双寻找腐烂诗篇的黑色眼睛。 

他对面的千代让他很难不联想到乌鸦，你总是看到它们成群出没，拖拉着叫声警告你躲开，你也许拿过弹弓打过它们，但你分辨不了你赶走了谁，它们这么相像，只有那双愤怒的眼睛让你一眼认出它。他认出了千代的眼睛。Will把她吊起来的绳子松紧刚好，让她在活下来后不会因疤痕被嘲笑，这不是Will原本的意图，她本该是Hannibal的囚徒完成的萤火虫。 

“但是在佛罗伦萨，乌鸦们会被孩子喂以白糖和蛋糕，它们的内心塞满了糖霜……我只好和某个朋友要来了他森林里的乌鸦，森林里鲜美的果子已经不多了，我只好这样准备。” 

Hannibal期待地看着千代尝了一口，后者的反应让他看起来松了口气。 

“还是很好，Hannibal。” 

“谢谢。”

“你也可以试试。”她对Will说。 

Will拿起叉子，插到Hannibal手里和插到乌鸦肉几乎是一样的，他在入口前不由自主地排斥了下。但他还是吃下去了，并且享受着，Hannibal，有好品味的Hannibal。 

“很好吃。”他评论，在Hannibal赞许的微笑里继续说着，“ 连千代也这样觉得，我没有理由不坦然。 ” 

“你可以跟着你的心来。”千代冷冷地说。 

“我完全乐意接受意见。” 

“Hannibal和我都更喜欢不隐瞒太多事情的人……我们年轻的时候是很好的玩伴，当时我们都有这样的想法。” 

“我现在还是。”Hannibal还是温和的样子，他们在他不在的时候说过什么都不重要了，Will只在乎他被Hannibal推倒的国王，他摇摆不定留下的败局现在可以再加一局，藏在深处的棋牌被发现时他才是输了。他现在就是输了。 

“我说了，很好吃，Hannibal。” 

Will突然感到疲倦，距离他的宣战只过去了几个小时，Hannibal就用好了一击定局的设计。他脑子里的倒计时声忽然加快，刺鼻的机油味填满了他的鼻腔，机械咔嚓转动，在中心调节它的男孩抬头看了他一眼，拍了下那颗定时炸弹，好心还是故意，Will不做定论。雨刷刷去了那个母亲的血迹，也在把它刷开，就像他散开的坚持。 

“我觉得它在动。” 

他知道这太早了，这不可能，但Hannibal问他他怎么了他就这样说。 

 

-TBC- 

 

*来自《沉默的羔羊》，文青拔的品味楼主不敢自己把握(。 

解决了媳妇(？)想跑的心，也可以又来点身体交流了嘿嘿


End file.
